Winners
by cyke93
Summary: Set in the first episode, where Lucas and Nathan played one on one. What if Nathan purposely lost? Retake of my story "Winners and Losers"


Winners

Summary: Set in the first episode, where Lucas and Nathan played one on one. What if Nathan purposely lost? Retake of my story "Winners and Losers"

For those of you who read my story Winners and Losers, that story came out of frustrations I had at the time and the whole premise to that story sort of hit me like a ton of bricks. (ironically tonight's episode also left me very frustrated lol) It was just this idea that sparked inside my head and I was glad I was able to write it down and share it with you and I'm thankful many of you enjoyed it and some have asked over the years for me to write a sequel. I never planned a sequel for that story but I did have different ideas after I wrote that first chapter about the general concept of Nathan purposely losing that one on one game. This is one of those ideas. With the series coming to an end, I thought I'd share this with you guys. While this isn't a sequel to Winners and Losers, I hope you still like it. The original "Winners and Losers," was meant to be a one shot with the possibility of more chapters. Like I said in my other stories, I'm winding down on writing so I am marking this as complete and I think it can stand on its own. Enjoy and please review.

PS. I'm like 99 percent done with Suffer Pt 2 so expect an update relatively soon

PPS. After watching 9x12, my thoughts are, if you are going to re-write histroy, make it at least good lol. 9x12= epic fail after such a great episode in 9x11. But even if 9x11 never happened, this episode was so bad on so many levels and all of it was due to Brooke/Julian. Everything thing was actually okay but the show kept focusing in on them and really took away from everything. How can one be nostalgic when history is being re-written, the only nostalgia I had was the fact that I seen Brooke's SL in s6 repeat almost exactly the same in s9. I love Brooke, I do but man, I don't have to like her right now.. or whoever wrote that lame ass episode. WEAK WEAK WEAK and totally takes away from the series ending next wee. K enough rant, sorry, please enjoy lol.

* * *

><p>Rivercourt – Nathan Scott vs. Lucas Scott<p>

_He's good I give him that much,_ Nathan thought to himself as he dribbled his way down the court. Nathan went for the fade away and once again both brothers were tied. The whole game was pretty intense. Everyone watched from the sidelines with sweaty palms and butterflies in their stomach. First to 15 takes it all and right now it was 14-14 with Lucas in possession of the ball.

You could feel the tension in the air and cut it with a knife. If this night taught anyone anything, it was to expect the unexpected. Could Lucas Scott, bastard son of Dan Scott, possibly beat the Raven's star player, his own half brother? They were soon about to find out. With each dribble, Lucas felt the pressure on him, from the faces of the people who weren't lucky enough to call themselves popular or pretty. He was an outcast just like them but this time, one of their own was going to stick it to those who've always looked down on him.

From the corner of his eye, Nathan saw Haley biting her lower lip. _She always does that when she's nervous_, he thought. And for a moment he contemplated what he told her earlier. Nathan saw Lucas about to take the shot and Nathan knew he could easily block it and steal it from him. The ball left Lucas' hands and Nathan only had a second to decide what to do. In that moment, his eyes landed on Haley's. They looked at each other and with out words being spoken, he knew what he had to do.

_The door to the tutor center opened and Haley was surprised to see who walked in. _

_"What're you doing here?"_

_"Offering your old tutoring position back." Nathan smirked._

_Haley scoffed. "I stopped tutoring you remember. Besides you have Mark."_

_"Mark's a tool."_

_"We've been over this, those two weeks were just temporary." Haley stated. A month ago, Whitey had convinced her to take Nathan on. She reluctantly agreed but only because a nasty bug was going around the school and some of her regular tutees were sick so she had the time. She made it clear from the get go that it would be temporary. _

_"I want you." Nathan's blue eyes bored into hers. _

_And this is another good reason on top of all the reasons why she shouldn't tutor Nathan Scott. Forget the fact that he was Lucas' half brother slash arch nemisis, it's the fact that his damn Scott charm was wearing her down. She hated to admit it but there was definitely something about him. Sure he was everything he was on the inside but he had surprised her during their tutoring sessions, they talked, sometimes forgetting that they were just in tutoring and she realized he wasn't the typical dumb jock stereotype, he just needed a push in the right direction. _

_But things got complicated when half the basketball team got suspended and Lucas was thrust onto the team. From there it felt like World War III erupted. Lucas was not too happy when she revealed to him that she tutored him briefly. _

_"I can't."_

_"Can't or wont?"_

_"Both."_

_"Why? Nathan asked._

_"Because Lucas is my best friend."_

_"So, he was your best friend when you tutored me."_

_"He's my best friend who you've been bullying ever since he joined the team."_

_"No one asked him to join."_

_"And I didn't ask to tutor you. It was forced upon me and now I'm done."_

_"Yeah, well Lucas was forced into the team and now I'm done with him."_

_"What're you talking about? You're not going to hurt him?" Haley started getting worried. Maybe, Nathan wasn't the guy she thought he was. She thought that Nathan Scott had two sides, one was the confident jock everyone saw but she saw another side, a real side to him but maybe she was wrong._

_"No, but I'm going to wipe him clean at the River Court tonight."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I win, he quits the team."_

_"And what if he wins?" _

_"I don't know, he didn't say but it doesn't matter any way. I'm still going to beat him."_

_Haley's heart sank. She didn't know much about sports but she knew Lucas was a good player but he just played at the River court with his friends, Nathan on the other hand has worked with coaches and trainers._

_"Why are you doing this? Lucas has done nothing to you, he just wants to play." She cried out._

_"Why won't you tutor me? It's because of Lucas right?"_

_"…"_

_"Well, there is a way he can still play." Nathan crossed his arms and started telling Haley of his plan._

_Haley gulped after Nathan finished explaining everything._

_"You wouldn't."_

_"Well that depends on you. Ball is in your court Haley." And with that Nathan headed for the door.._

The ball left Lucas' hands and Nathan hesitated before jumping to block it, but by then the basket already went in and the crowd went while. Immediately, Nathan took a step back as swarms of people descended on him. He looked around to see Haley and then he saw her, giving a hug to Lucas. Their eyes met only for a second before she looked away.

"Congrats Lucas." Haley pulled back. "So what did you bet?"

"I win, Nathan stays on the team."

Haley looked at him confused. "Why?"

"Because it's the last thing he wants." Lucas smirked.

_I'm not so sure._ Haley thought to herself.

"And besides, it's not about him." Lucas turned his eye over to Peyton.

* * *

><p>The sun was bright but the morning chill still lingered.<p>

"For a minute there, I didn't think you'd show up." Nathan looked up from his table on the docks.

She took a seat across from him. "I didn't think you'd go through with it." Haley responded. "But then again, how am I sure he didn't really win."

"Then why are you here." Nathan pushed a cup of espresso her way, extra foam, just the way she liked it.

"You really risked everything just so I'd tutor you again."

_"Well, there is a way he can still play." Nathan crossed his arms. "I let Lucas win, you tutor me."_

_"That's crazy. Lucas can beat you. Besides, if you let Lucas win, he'll make you quit too." _

_"I win, Lucas quits, I don't have a tutor, I flunk out of the team. Lucas wins, I quit, you tutor me... the team and Whitey will eventually be begging for me to come back but at least my grades will be good."_

_"Quitting the team means quitting the team. You don't get to come back."_

_"We're undefeated so far, Lucas is an untested player. He may have skills but he hasn't had the training or discipline.. besides.. he's probably more concerned with my ex-girlfriend Peyton anyway."_

_"You guys broke up?"_

_"A while ago.. around the time you started tutoring me."_

_Haley ignored the comment. _

_"But either way Haley, You tutor me, I'll throw the game and Lucas gets to play."_

_"You wouldn't."_

_"Well that depends on you. Ball is in your court Haley." And with that Nathan headed for the door. He turned to her one more time. "I'll be at the docks tomorrow morning."_

"Basketball can only take me so far Haley. I still need to be in school and for some reason I listen to you, even though I act like I don't." He smiled, a genuine smile and Haley felt her hear flutter.

"Well, at least you're being honest." Haley took the expresso.

"Don't say I never gave you anything." He smiled and that fluttering feeling came back in her stomach.

* * *

><p>Nathan closed his locker and sure enough, there was Lucas back in his face.<p>

"What?" Nathan sighed tiredly.

"You threw that game to get Haley to tutor you. You're sick you know that, using her to get to me."

Nathan shook his head. "Did you ever stop to think that not everything I do is about you?" From the corner of his eye, he saw Haley putting up some flyers outside the tutor center.

Lucas saw the way Nathan was looking at her. He wasn't oogling at her like some guys do when a hot girl would walk by.. he was admiring her. "You.. you like her?"

Nathan didn't say anything but put his books in his bag.

"You do like her." Lucas said with a bit of surprise. This had to be some game, he thought. "You stay away from her."

"Not going to happen."

"Nathan, I swear."

"Look Luke, you can get your panties in a bunch all you want. .why don't you worry about yourself.. learn to make some jump shots before you become completely useless to me." Nathan started to walk away.

"Nathan, I'm not done with you."

"I'd be more worried Jake and Peyton," Nathan nodded to the other side of the hallway where Jake and Peyton were talking by Peyton's locker, "than Haley and I."

"_Haley and I._" Nathan's words reverberated inside Lucas' head and he remembered the countless times Haley would correct his own grammar. He had a bad feeling about this.

Lucas stood there frozen and turned his attention back from Jake and Peyton to Nathan.

"Careful there Luke, you may have lost that night but I'm the one feeling like a winner." Nathan smirked.

Lucas watched as Nathan walked up to Haley. She had this goofy smile on her face, they both did and he watched as he tuck a stray hair behind Haley's ears. He saw Haley smile and blush before they headed inside the tutoring center.

Yes. He had a very bad feeling about this.

The End.


End file.
